


Drunk

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a long day at work and decides to go out with a couple friends. Then he starts dancing with this bloke named Louis. How will it end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

It had been a long day for Harry Styles, working early hours and dealing with clients was very hard work that’s why he was glad when his friend Zayn asked him to go to the pub with him and a couple friends. It was dark and cold when he left the office that night, only the street lights lighting the way of the sidewalk.

 

He arrived at the pub a couple minutes later spotting his friends Zayn, Liam, and Niall sitting across the bar and he quickly made his way through a small crowd of people and over next to them.

 

“Hey, mate long time no see” Niall slurred as he drank down the rest of his beer “Drunk already Ni?" he asked and look up at his other two friends “Yeah, he couldn’t wait for you to get here so he went along without you” Liam explained and Harry nods his head “But anyway its been awhile mate nice to see you again” Liam said and pulled Harry in for a hug “Yeah great to see you guys again”. “Here mate” Zayn says and hand him a beer “Thanks” he says and starts drinking.

 

Four shots and 5 beers later Harry made his way to the dance floor and started dancing with a bloke named Louis. Harry looked up and down his body studying every curve until the man got up on his toes and whispered in Harry’s ear. “How about we take this to your place” Harry instantly nodded and made his way off the dance floor with him and out of the pub.

 

“We can walk my flat is only about 10 minutes away” Harry said and Louis nodded. When they reached the flat and closed the door they got down to business Louis lips instantly clashed with Harry’s. Harry kissed him fiercely and hard lifting him up and pushing him up against the wall.Louis instantly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry started playing with the hem of Louis shirt till Louis broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Harry pressed his lips back against Louis’ and lifted him up from the wall and started to walk to his room down the hall.

 

Once Harry opened the door he set Louis on his bed and started to take off his shirt and trousers. Louis watched in awe as Harry pushed his boxers off revealing his big, hard, angry cock. Louis got up off the bed and down on his knees if front of Harry. He teased Harry’s dick licking a big fat strip on the underside on his dick he kitten licked the precum gathering on the top of Harry’s slit. Harry moaned “Stop teasing” Louis smirked and took as much of Harry in his mouth as he could. Harry groaned, his hand slipping into Louis’ brown hair. Louis started bobbing his head up and down licking around his shaft.

 

“You like that, you like my big cock in your mouth” Harry growled and Louis moaned against his cock making Harry cock twitch. Harry pulled his dick out of Louis’ mouth. “Get undressed and get on all fours on the bed” Harry growled before going into his bathroom across the hall to get his lube. Louis took off his trousers and boxers and got on the bed his head facing the pile of pillows by the head board Harry exits the bathroom and walks into his room sees Louis on the bed his bum facing him making his cock twitch with excitement. He crawls onto the bed behind Louis and slicks up two on his fingers.

 

He pushes on finger in and Louis whimpers “You okay?” He asks “Yeah ‘m fine” Louis murmured. Harry moves his finger till its all the way to his knuckle he wiggles it around a bit then adds another. Louis moans and starts to rock himself back on his fingers. “God you’re such a slut fucking yourself on my fingers” Harry said quickly taking his fingers out of Louis and wipes them on his duvet he quickly slicks up his cock and presses his head against Louis’ hole pushing in. Louis moans feeling Harry fill him up. Harry slowly starts to thrust into him. “More, Harry, not enough” Louis mumbles out. “so eager you fucking slut” Harry hissed and starts to move faster and harder hitting Louis’ prostate every time.

 

“Only for you” Louis breaths out. Harry moves down to Louis earlobe and starts nibbling on it. “You like that babe, you like my big cock fucking your tight little arse” “Fuck y-yeah” Louis groans and moves his head to face Harry bringing him in for a open mouthed kiss. Harry pulls back thrusting faster hearing Louis’s small uh’s falling from his mouth bringing him over the edge cumming into Louis’ pink tiny hole riding through his orgasm. Harry brings a hand down to Louis cock stroking him till he cums in his hand. Harry pulls out and Louis clasps on the bed. Harry gets tissues from the bathroom wiping off his hand. Once he goes back in his room he sees Louis already asleep. He chuckles and gets in the bed beside him. He kisses his cheek while wrapping an arm around his waist soon falling asleep after.


End file.
